Accidental Accents
by Closebutnobanana
Summary: It all started on a winter night with a car crash. In late summer Arthur hadn't meant for the football to hit the new kids head. Gawin and Mordred definatly ment to cut the new kids hair, but Lancelot never intended on receving a kiss from Guinevere. Sometimes it all happens for a reason. Methur Gwen/Morgana Long rambely Authors note inside Modern AU
1. Long rant you MUST READ

**This needs my logic behind the story and my rant about how I found Merlin because I have no friend who like this show, then the story, I promise. So originally I'm a Wolfstar Shipper from Harry Potter. I was looking up pictures because that's what I do when I have spare time about Sirius and Remus. And I get sucked in to this little blog on Tumblr by someone who's tumblr name I have no idea of anymore. Anyway they had up their favorite ship's. I'm like okay Wolfstar, Limes/ Jily, Drarry all the usual then I see Methur and I'm like "Oh that must be Molly and Arthur(Weasley). Where the E from?" I never figured it out. A week later I'm on a different Tumblr page and the person is listing out their favorite gay non-cannon ship's. JohnLock, Wolfstar, Drarry and Methur. I'm like BUT MOLLY'S A GIRL WHY WOULD ANYONE EVEN SHIP MOLLY AND ARTHUR THEY'RE SO OBVIOUSLY TOGETHER THEY'RE FREACKING MARRIED! I've had enough so I go to Google and type in Methur. These pictures of these extremely cute guys come up and I see there's this show Merlin on BBC. So I'm like I WANT TO WATCH IT IS IT ON NETFLIX? It is and honestly I don't know how much I ship Methur in the show I mean Arthur's just so "I'm a King therefor I need a heir boy plus girl equals a baby not boy plus boy," Anyway they act more like brothers in that than anything else but add in the Servant-Master relation hip I see where the shipping comes from (That episode where Merlin moaned because he was sick and Arthur picked flowers for him to get bettter). After a bit I've decide Colin Morgan and Bradley James are just adorable however they are. I guess that's Brolin (That's a whole other problem I originally though Merlin and Bradley) So I'm watching Merlin because of Merthur. Logic I clear Tumblr eradicates it. I start watching a show AFTER ITS CANCLLED! Everything BBC touches ends in tears Doctor Who, Downtown Abby, Merlin anything else you want to add?**

**Yes, yes there is.**

**This is AU set in America in Merlin and Arthur's junior year-sort of. Lancelot is a year older. Yes the Knight of the round table on the football (Hand egg American, I'm one and even I don't understand) team. Arthur is the quarter back because that honestly the only position I know about. I split Gwen up. She's two different people. This is the Morgana/Gwen shippers fault because I grew up with Lancelot/Gwen thing I watched the Merlin 1998 video and I though it said my name. I don't have ADHD. No seriously I don't. **

**So Gwen is Guinevere and Gwendolyn. Guinevere is Vinny (GuineVERE) and Gwendolyn is Gwen. There for she can be with both Lancelot and Morgana and everyone is happy. Vinny and Gwen are twins with the last name of Thomas. Its fair, trust me. **

**I'm only in the second season so lalalala! I don't know the nights of the roundtable or how Mordred and Morgana are related and I'm lazy so I don't feel like looking it up so they are friends. Gaius is now Merlin's Great Uncle if he was not already and The science teacher.**

**Unbeta-ed.**

**And Dear Flamers please be creative and fix your stereotype use proper words and grammar to say "Your work sucks" because "You're work sucks" has a different meaning.**


	2. Of Airports and Football fields

**Of airports and football fields**

**Disclaimer My name is close to Merlin but no banana therefor I don't own it…**

Gaius Emrys went to the airport this morning to pick up his nieces son, Merlin Emrys. He had been preparing all summer for he boy. He would have if he knew sooner but he was only informed after receiving a phone call from the London hospital and social services. Hunith had died in the late winter in a nasty car crash that left Merlin in a comatose state most of that spring. The boy had been making up the credits in the class he had missed while he was unconscious since then. Gaius was the only family Merlin had left and the last time he had seen Merlin was right after Merlin was born and he was in England before he swore he would never go back. He was a stubborn old man and that was why he was raising his niece's son, but he didn't quite know what Merlin looked like.

No the best plan.

"Uncle?" A boy's voice called out. Gaius head swung around to see who called out to him when his eyes landed on the only boy who could be Hunith's child. She had always said he had a mind of his own.

~Accidental Accents~

Arthur Pendragon was at football practice. Well practice hadn't started yet so he and his friend Lancelot were throwing a football (Squashed potatoes with lace) back and forth. Arthur had a running start and threw the ball at the older boy who was captain this year. Arthur hadn't really been paying attention when he threw the ball. It was too late when he realized a girl was walking across the field like an idiot.

Her black hair reached a bit blow her shoulder was waving in the gentle breeze. She had a brown coat with straight legged jeans. Her converse shoes were the same red as her scarf- handkerchief? A messenger bag hung from her shoulder. Arthur watched as the foot ball sailed straight towards her.

"Hey Miss watch out!" Arthur called when he came to the conclusion that the ball would hit her. Her head turned in the direction of his voice and the ball made contact with her temple an she fell to the ground.

"Shit," Arthur muttered in horror. He team mates chuckled at him as he ran to the girl. He could have sworn one of them said "Nice job, Arthur."

Hopefully the girl was okay. Arthur kneelt by her side and shook her shoulder, "Hey you alright?"

She shook her hair out of her eyes and Arthur realized something. She was not a she, she was a he. Ops.

She picked up the football in her hands, "What the bloody hell is this?"

"A football," The black haired boy blinked for a minute before it really registered with him he something muttered under his breath that sounded like, "This is not a football no matter how many times I get hit by it."

Lancelot got his annoyingly honorable butt over to them, "Did you cheek to see if he has a concussion already?" See this was the annoyingly, honorable and typical Boy Scout Lancelot, although he had made Eagle Scout at sixteen.

"I though the Coach should do that," Arthur lied quickly.

Lancelot looked at the boy, "Hey "I'm Lancelot that's Arthur, were sorry we hit you with the football. We're going to take you to our Coach to make sure nothing serious happened to you when you got hit." _Can_ _you say Boy Scout?_ That's probably why Uther wanted Arthur to be friends with the guy.

The boy blinks again, "I'm Merlin?"

Lancelot chuckled, "Come on you'll have to meet Coach anyway he's Gym teacher too."

The boy scowled but accepted Lancelot's hand and got to his feet. Arthur followed them hoping he would get into too much trouble.

Their coach was a nice guy but strict about his players. Reaching mid to old age the guy had a lot of respect in their community.

"Gryffen, Pendragon what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Er… we had an accident with…Merlin on the field. Football to the head," Arthur said. The coach rolled his eyes.

"You need to pay attention Arthur."

"I know."

The coach's eye rested on Merlin, "You're the new student Gaius was telling me about. How's America been so far?"

Merlin only shrugged, "Not too bad a bit different you drive on the wrong side of the road and sit on the wrong side of the car, but other wise not to different."

The coach laughed, "He did say you were a smart one."

Merlin grinned, "I have the paper for gym class the Hospital sent," He rummaged in his messenger bag for a manila envelope to give to the Coach. The coach took them and told Merlin to sit down in a chair before he cheeked for a concussion. There was none.

"I'll take a look at the papers during practice are you staying here or…"

"I still have a few more places to go," The dark haired skinny boy said.

~Accidental Accents~

"Hey, Merlin right?" Arthur ran to catch up to the guy.

The boys blue eyes light up in recognition, "Yes?"

"I feel bad about earlier, I didn't mean to hit you with the ball and the Lance too half the credit for hit."

"I see so I should blame you entirely?"

"I-no I wanted to make it up to you. You're new in town right."

"Obviously."

"How is it obvious?" Arthur asked.

"I'd say the accent was a giveaway, but it could be anything else."

Arthur frowned, "You have an accent?"

"You do too I guess," Merlin seemed to realize.

"No, it's speech impediment." The darker haired boy rolled his eyes but said nothing, "Anyway Lance and I are having a party at my place tonight you know last Friday night of freedom. Some of the football players are coming over, Mm sister is inviting over some of her friend were all having pizza lance would kill us if there was booze involved."

Merlin had a peculiar look in his eyes.

"A party without Booze held by high schooler's in America, is this a prank?"

"No that's Lance's work. He's mental about football he wants to get a full scholar ship this year otherwise he has to give it up. Everyone loves him he has worked pretty hard to get himself in the position he is in now."

"He sounds like a good friend."

"He's horrid, has this thing about instilling honor into me. I don't get it. It completely baffle's me."

Merlin laughs, "I suppose I can go. I don't really want to state a new school without knowing anyone."

Arthur crosses his arms and hurrumps, "I see how it is you're using me."

**Closebutnobanana: Admit it you love my name...and you want to know my real one.** **I'm grinning so wide because you can't see it. Be sure to comment and review. If I ever learn how to use this sight I'll respond to you.**


	3. Of Parties Haircuts and Disasters

** Of Parties, Haircuts and Disasters **

**Okay just a little break down of the Characters and their a****ges. Lancelot, Percvial, and Elyan and are seniors. Morgana, Arthur, Guinevere, Gwendolyn, Leon and Merlin are juniors. Mordered and Gwaine are sophmores I don't know why the last two are so Chummy they both seem very troublesome.**

"Where do you think you're going?" Uncle Gaius asked Merlin. Merlin turned around with an apple in his mouth.

" 'o a 'arty?"

"Chew and swallow Merlin," Gaius chilled him.

Merlin removed the apple and shook his hair out of his eyes, "To a party, I was promised no alcohol and I kind of want to see how that works out for American football players."

"Must be one of Lance's parties. How exactly did you get an invite?" Gaius asked.

"Well I got hit in the head with a one of those brown ball things with the white lace, they called it a football I don't believe it. Anyway the blond prat decided to invite me to this party in order to make it up."

Gaius rolled his eyes, "Must have been Uther's boy. Now Shoo!" Gaius flings his hands out the door.

~Accidental Accents~

"Arthur! Where are the chips?" Morgana shouts at her half-brother.

"Did you cheek the freezer?" Arthur calls. The doorbell rings.

"Get the door Arthur this is your party." Arthur rolls his eyes. Sisters are bossy especially when they have their girlfriends over. He grabs a can of soda out of the icebox and opened the door to a long haired youth.

"Oh it's you Merlin!" Arthurs face lights up, "Come on in and meet the crew!"

Arthur drags the boy in to the house by his forearm. Merlin looks surprised and mutters something about bossy dollop heads.

"This is Lancelot but you already know him," Arthur stops by the senior ho's talking to a pretty colored girl, "and this is the fair lady is Guinevere. Her sister is Gwendolyn she's around her somewhere with my lovely sister Morgana La Fay."

Guinevere smiled at Merlin, "How are you?

Merlin pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled, "He's lading me around and introducing me how do you think I am?"

Lancelot chuckled, "At least it's not Gwaine, he's much worse trust me."

Arthur frowned trying to resist saying something snarky in front of Guinevere , "Moving on," He led Merlin to his other friends who were playing video games on the couch, "This is Percival, Leon and Elyan."

Elyan looked up to see who Arthur was talking to, "Oh hey, nice hair."

Leon chuckled at the expression on Merlin's face at Elyans words.

"Not to be a bother but have any of you seen Gwaine? His disappeared for about an hour," Percival asked. Arthur was very concerned at these words the bee incident was still fresh in his mind from a few weeks ago.

"Should we go lo-"

"I didn't do it!"

A lanky fifteen year old boy with wavy chocolate hair the grazed his shoulders and a crescent moon necklace came bursting in to the living room two livid girls behind him one with glossy black hair cascading down past her waist and beautiful blue eyes with golden flecks hidden in their depth the other was a spitting image of Guinevere.

"Mordred did it!" he pointed to the railing above the living room where a hall way was on display.

A curly-haired boy snickered, "The look on their faces was totally worth it, Gwaine."

Gwaine paused for a second to think about it and in that time the long-haired pale brunette girl tackled him to the ground, "If you ever try any-"

"MORGANA!" Arthur shouted. Morgana removed herself from Gwaine and looked up at Arthur innocently.

"Yes Arthur?"

Arthur bent his head and pinched his nose between his forefinger and thumb, "Mordred did it."

Morgana pressed her lips together, annoyed, "Stupid sophomore boys."

Mordred flipped of the railing and on to an empty couch taking a bowl of popcorn from the table, "So who's the new guy can we chop his hair off?"

"That's Merlin and no." Arthur said. Mordred and Gwaine had already exchanged a look.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry," Leon said.

Merlin didn't know what hit him.

~Accidental Accents~

Merlin ran a hand though his hair a half hour later. Gwaine and Mordred had strapped him to a chair and attached his hair with scissors and now it looked like crap it had taken him months to get his hair so long and teen minutes for two hyper active fifteen year old to butcher it.

"Sorry about that, I'm not sure who let Gwaine have all that sugar," Lancelot apologized from the bathroom doorway.

"It looks like shit," Merlin commented.

"That it does," Lancelot laughed, "Do you want me to fix it Arthur has an electric razor in here somewhere, he occasionally uses."

"If you can make this look normal I'll do anything you ask," Merlin said.

"Take a seat and take off your shirt," Lancelot ordered a rummaging thrush the cabinet, "Normally I can keep those two under control with the help of Percival, we got distracted video games and girls." He tossed a cape at Merlin, "Put that on."

"Doesn't Arthur like Gwen?" Merlin asked confused.

Lancelot smiled at the thought, "Gwen if Morgana's girlfriend, and a lesbian. Vinny on the other hand is Gwen's identical twin sister who just happens to be straight and single."

"So you and Arthur both like Vinny," Merlin repeated slowly.

Lancelot blushed, "Yeah."

"And you two are…mates, how does that work?" Merlin said.

"Arthur is exactly aware of people's feelings," Lancelot worded carefully.

"That obvious," Merlin frowned.

"Not, really unless you are me," Lancelot smirked.

"On a scale of one to not what do you think my chances are?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not the right person to ask that to," Lancelot said. For a few minutes the only sound in the bathroom was the buzzed of the electric razor.

"There it looks better not as long," Lancelot said, "Take a shower to get rid of the extra hair, I'll be back in few minutes to clean up the hair on the floor and bring you a towel." Lancelot looked back at Merlin to cheek his handiwork from the front. A giggle rose in his throat. Merlin had keep his hair long to cover up his ears. He must have been a cute kid with those big ears.

"Thanks," Merlin said waiting until Lancelot walked out of the room, before getting in the shower. Lancelot returned after the water started and left a white towel for Merlin.

Arthur was waiting for Lancelot outside the bathroom, "He has got to hate us. First the football to the head then the impromptu hair cut by the devil twins."

"I fixed his hair and now he's in the shower. I think he'll forgive us if we keep Gwaine and Mordred away from him."

"That's easier said than done," remarked Arthur.

"You're telling me."

~Accidental Accents~

Arthur was waiting for Lancelot and Guinevere to finish their conversation about…physic? Chemistry? Biology? Economics? He had no idea but he was being a gentleman like Lancelot taught him, well wrestled him into him. He wanted to ask Vinny to come out side with him so he could show her the new flowers in the Green house. Girls like flowers, right?

He did not expect Vinny to lean in and kiss Lancelot on the cheek softly. Lancelot blushed and stuttered in his stupid Boy Scout way. He was a gentleman like his father insisted, so he stormed out of the room to let the two have their little relationship blossom. He'd get over Guinevere, it was just a stupid little crush.

Arthur wasn't paying attention to where he was going and found himself tripping down the back steps.

"Argh! Watch out!" He cried ast he felt a soft body fall with him.

CRACK!

Today could not get any worse, sometimes he wished Lancelot would let them have normal parties with alcohol, then maybe the disasters would be more normal.

**Closebutnobanana: I updated and I left it at a Cliffhanger. There's only one more part! Don't drink it's not good for you.**


	4. Of Hospitals and Hand Holding

**Of Hospitals and Hand Holding**

**Arh! I'm hopeless with Cliffhangers!it' something about the prompets they put in my head. Here enjoy while I go eat the cake of shame.**

"He's what?" Gaius asked again.

The Doctor re-explained it to Gaius.

Gaius never though he's be doing something like this after all _he _never suspected there was something so long lasting in Merlin after Hunith had died. The boys seemed perfectly normal and here the Doctors were explaining that Merlin hadn't been perfectly normal for quite some time.

The responsibility of explaining what had happened to Merlin rested on his shoulders. He was both the children's science teacher and Merlin's guardian. He walked in to the Living room of Uther's house to assure Merlin's new friends that it was only an accident. He imagined Arthur's speech impediment and hoped it would become any worse. Arthur had been the one with Merlin when it had happened. Arthur was looking awful pale since the Guais had last seen him at the Hospital.

~Accidental Accents~

"Do you know his last name?" The receptionist asked Elyan. Elyan looked at Arthur.

"Emrys, Merlin Emrys," Arthur said.

"Thank you, room 214 straight down the hall, please don't overwhelm him there are an awful lot of you."

~Accidental Accents~

I looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember everything from after the car accident, vague images roll through my head. Hosiptal's, school work, air ports, moving, going to the new School, the party with- All the names don't seem right. I remember reading the book on Arthurian mythology, maybe that was why all the kids names made no sense.

"Would you shut up they're going to kick us out if we overwhelm, him," a voice in the hall way that sounds like, the guy named Lancelot, yeah his voice.

A knock sounds on my door.

"Come in," I say curious to see the people I had made friends with about a week ago.

"Hey, it's us," Lance- I have no idea what his name is.

"Hello," I say as they file in. There is three with darker complexions, two are identical girls on looks like their older brother. One of the girl is holding hands with another girl who has long black hair and pale skin. Two younger looking boys with semi-guilty expressions are at her side one with curly brown hair the other with wavy chocolate hair and a crescent moon necklace. To the right of the older brother is a boy with dirty blond hair that stops below his ears, next to him is a muscle blond. A boy who's is more of a man stand next to the last one short dark hair.

The last member of the group is the pretty boy prat with blond hair.

The dark hair boy next to Blondie smiles, "I'm Lawrence Griffith."

Muscles waves, "Patrick."

Dirty blond hair nods, "Liam."

The older brother says, "Elliot and this is Lavinia my little sister and her twin, Gwen." The girls do a little wave.

Gwen hold up her and the dark haired girls hands, "This is my girlfriend, Morgan."

Morgan smiles and elbows the boy to her right with the curly hair, "this is my cousin, Mortimer."

"Sorry about the Haircut, Greg and I can be a bit stupid from time to time."

Greg grunts, "Yeah sorry about it."

"I'm Arthur Pennant," Blondie says

"I'm Mark Ember," I say after a moment.

They stick around being general friendly and annoying in their own way for a half hour when most of my new friends exit out of my room.

"Hey I'm s-s-sorry-"Arthur starts he _does_ have a speech impediment.

"Don't be," I interrupt his eyebrow come together in confusion, "If you hadn't knocked me to the ground I would have spent my whole life thinking I was Merlin Emrys. The doctors says it has to do with the fact I couldn't handle the fact my mum died in a car crash-"

_"Mark honey do you want to go to the grocery store with me? We need milk it seems to be all out for some reason," Mum called from the kitchen. I was doing my homework in the den and needed a break._

_"Yeah Sure, hang on a moment I need to get that book Fiona gave me last week back can we stop by her building before we go there?"_

_Mum grabbed her coat and car keys, "She's on the way right?"_

_"She lives right next to the store Mum," I say exasperated Fiona was my friend since before we even started school, Mum defiantly knew where she lived._

_"Get in the car Moody-pants ," She smiled graciously and accepting just the way she did when I told her I was gay last year. _

_A few blocks later there was a stop light. "Mark would you put your book I forgot which house is Williams and which is Fiona's."_

_"It's right there, Mum that building on the corner-" A blinding light hit the side of the car Mum was on and- _

"We were going to get milk and that was the last thing on my mind. Death by car crash," I smile even though it hurts.

"I'm apologizing for the kiss," Arthur says.

"Kiss?"

"I ran outside unthinking and our lips collided. I didn't mean to kiss you like that. I was made and frustrated with Lawrence and Lavinia for kissing and not telling everyone about their relationship and- I'm the reason you feel so hard."

"Arthur, I'm gay," watching him rant is funny yet depressing.

"You- you are?"

"Yeah are you because I thought-"

"I don't like boys but I like you," He says. I reach out to hold his hand.

"I like you if you'll stop throwing things at my head and beating yourself up over and accident."

The blond boys smile was enough for me."

* * *

**Closebutnobanana: Awe! How cute! Awkward gay boys! The whole story was told in Mark/Merlin's point of view, well warped point of view. His brain created an alter ego that could deal with the idea that his mom as dead and hitting his head on the cement steps was enough to bring Mark out of Merlin. If you go back and re-read than you will see Merlin hardly every speaks and when he does he's far more likely to use the person's nickname that their real name. The time when he introduced himself he actually said , "I'm Mark," but his brain was all like no you're going to hear Merlin not Mark so now you sound questioning! The foot ball to the head might have also had some help in confusing Mark/Merlin. The only name that actually got through to him was Arthur's so eat the adorableness. ****No I'm not sure if this is possible at all but is fiction so…artistic license? Please review I know you are reading.**


End file.
